


Something Like An Angel

by sassycatto



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angelic Imagery, Body Horror, Eldritch Horror Ventus, Eye Horror, M/M, RoxandVenweek 2020, god please ignore the little. dividers i know they’re uneven but i can’t fix them rn, no beta this time rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatto/pseuds/sassycatto
Relationships: Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Something Like An Angel

So, Roxas is beyond convinced that his roommate Ventus is an angel. Not just in the metaphorical sense (he’s a sweet guy for sure, kind and caring), but also in the, like, “oh shit he has wings and a halo and so so SO many eyes”.

They don’t show up _often_ , but Roxas _has_ seen them. Occasionally he’ll glance Ven’s way, and catch a glimpse of vibrant green eyes following him. But Ventus is asleep, his face is turned away, and whatever is staring at Roxas is on Ven’s neck. They follow him until Roxas blinks, then suddenly they’re gone and things are normal again.

Okay, so whatever the fuck “Ventus” is, Roxas knows it’s not human. 

But Ven’s the best damn roommate he’s had. Or at least, not the _worst_. 

  
  


•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


There have been many roommates before Ventus. 

Riku had a huge stick up his ass 24/7, Vanitas was just an asshole. Sora was sweet in a sickly sense, a lot like Ven, but he was a _jock_ and jocks smell terrible and never have the time for chores. Neku was a little _too_ much like Roxas, and his boyfriend Beat was just- _ugh_. And Neku’s ex, Joshua, don’t get Roxas started on that prick!

None of them really _got_ Roxas’s music. Sora was the only one who wasn’t really annoyed by it, but now that he was dating Mr. Stick-in-the-mud-ku and that ginger chick, he didn’t really have time to listen to Roxas sing.

Yeah. There’s been many roommates before Ventus, and while Ventus is just as weird as the rest, he’s… kinda endearing. Ventus forgets chores and sleeps in, but he’s trying, Roxas can see that. Everyday he strives to be _better_ , and even with all his quirks he gives Roxas the space he needs.

There’s one thing about Ventus that Roxas finds most interesting, though.

Ventus is curious.

Ventus watches documentaries for fun and visits the library daily. He goes to as many classes as possible, joins clubs and events just to _watch_. He wants to learn as much as he can, and he’s so intrigued by the mundanities of life that Roxas can’t help but compare him to an alien studying human life in an attempt to blend in.

And the more he learns about Ventus, the more that seems like the truth. But more on that _later._

Ventus, well, he’s an astronomer. Or a classicist, since he speaks Latin fluently. Roxas can’t really tell. 

“When I was a kid, I always wanted to be an astronaut,” Roxas says one day. “How about you? You know a bunch about space, so I’m guessing we had that in common?”

Ventus laughs, a bright sound that sometimes trickles into Roxas’s skin and gently shakes through his bones. He shakes his head and looks to his roommate with a warm smile.

“I’ve already seen space. It’s beautiful, sure, but not nearly as beautiful as Earth.”

Roxas laughs, but it’s clear by Ventus’s confused expression that the other isn’t joking. Roxas cuts himself off before looking to Ventus again.

“What about Earth is beautiful?” Roxas asks, genuinely curious. “It’s polluted, full of war and suffering….”

“Thats true,” Ventus admits. “But space is quiet, dark. Even if humans do bad things… I’d say they’re what makes Earth life worth living. Cause for every bad person out there, there’s a good person, like _you.”_

“....Good?”

“Mmhmm,” Ventus says with a smile. “You’re kind and passionate. And your music…. it’s wonderful, Roxas.”

And before Roxas could ask anything else, Ventus is speaking again. But he’s not speaking with _words_ , rather with _emotion_ . It’s an odd sensation, but slowly Roxas can feel warmth bubbling in his chest, a smile tugging at his lips, and a feeling of _light_ and _love_ coursing through his veins. A laugh that isn’t his own leaves Roxas’s throat, and it’s evident that _whatever_ this feeling is is what Ventus feels for _him._

  
  


•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Whatever Ventus does, he makes enough money for rent at least. Or maybe he doesn’t pay rent at all and just somehow scares their landlord into letting him and Roxas keep their apartment. That wouldn’t be surprising, consider past events-

Roxas can’t really _count_ the numerous times Ventus has managed to terrify drunk assholes with nothing more than a toothy grin. Of course in those moments, Roxas is pretty sure there’s been a few more teeth in those smiles than most humans have, but that doesn’t bug him too much at all. Because when Ventus smiled at Roxas, he looks about as human as anyone else.

Minus the fangs, of course. Ventus doesn’t necessarily hide those.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Roxas and Ven are looking through phone pictures one day. Ventus is always curious as to what Roxas takes photos of, so it’s kinda become their “thing”. Spending the day apart in their various classes, then meeting up at home and swapping phones to get a peek into the other’s life.

Roxas has to admit, he’s come to look forward to this. Ventus takes pictures of the _weirdest fucking shit._ It’s not even really… on purpose. But the all curious Ventus is constantly taking pictures of weird magazines and trash he finds, and more often than not Roxas finds it hilarious. 

Anyways, they’re both flipping through photos, and suddenly Ventus pipes up.

“Who’s this...Xemnas?” Ventus asks. “He doesn’t look very happy.”

Roxas cringes, and Ventus hands him back his phone. He glances at the picture (oh, that’s an old one) and sees the man in question. How did Ventus know his name-? Ah, never mind. 

“He’s never really happy,” Roxas sighs. “Ah, he… is kinda my guardian. Helped pay for my education and whatnot, even though he’s never really been… supportive of me.”

Xemnas. Roxas’s, uh. “Dad”. Not by blood but adoption, and they really haven’t lived together long. Their relationship is rocky, always has been, but once Roxas’s parents died his uncle was the only family he had left. 

“Yeah. Ah, Xemnas doesn’t really… approve of me switching majors. But math isn’t really my passion, it’s always been music. My parents, they were the ones who taught me how to sing and play guitar.”

“...Parents. Hmm,” Ventus says, eyes distant. 

“...You an orphan too, huh?” Roxas asks, tilting his head curiously. 

“Don’t remember mine,” Ventus explains. He looks up to the light (Roxas finds it strange how Ventus is so drawn to _light_ , how he can stare at the sun for minutes without blinking, how he seems to bathe in its embrace, how he used to sleep with all the lights on before Roxas gave him a nightlight) and stares. “Lost ‘em a long time ago. Been on my own ever since.”

“Oh. I’m sorry for your loss,” Roxas says. It’s half automatic, he hates to admit that, but his heart does sting a bit.

“Think the shadows ate them up, ‘fore I went to sleep,” Ventus answers, shrugging. “The shadows tried to get me too, but then I came here. Met you. Now the shadows aren’t so scary.”

. . . Roxas doesn’t really question it. Ven’s always vague, says ominous things.

“...That why you don’t sleep with the nightlight anymore?” Roxas asks. “Noticed it was off the past week.”

Ventus nods, still staring at the light. “Keepin’ it on my desk. In case I need it later. For now though, I know the shadows can’t get to me. You’re too strong.”

“ _Me?_ ” Roxas chuckles. He can’t help but notice that the lights have dimmed, but he doesn’t bring it up. “What, the shadows are afraid of some music major?”

“Yeah.”

Roxas blinks.

The lights go out, but the room’s still bright. Ventus looks Roxas in the eyes. His are glowing with the power of the sun, yet looking into them doesn’t hurt at all. Roxas can’t bring himself to turn away, but it’s mortal curiosity rather than a magnetic pull that’s causing him to stare into those endless pools of stardust and emeralds. 

“The shadows don’t like passion. Your music reeks of it.”

Roxas sits and stares until his eyes feel wet. Has he been crying? He looks away.

. . . It’s nighttime. How long had he been staring at Ven-?

Roxas turns, but notices that Ventus isn’t sitting next to him anymore. He glances up. The lights are on. And then he listens, and hears running water.

“Dinner’s ready!” Ventus calls. 

Yeah, Roxas is _kinda_ upset he just wasted half his day in a trance. But hey, Ventus took care of all the chores, and at least Roxas has a new idea for a song.

  
  


  * •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••



  
  


Roxas hears him whispering sometimes. Ven’s mouth doesn’t move and his eyes are trained forwards. Roxas stares back, feeling an echoing in his bones, a voice that is heard in his heart rather than his head.

_Are you scared, Roxas?_

Roxas blinks.

Six eyes stare back at him.

They’re rather pretty, Roxas can’t help but notice. 

After Roxas has this thought, Ventus smiles. All six eyes are filled with some sort of joyful light. Roxas feels his heart skip a beat, but he feels something else too, light upon his face from some angelic presence.

Roxas blinks.

Two eyes stare back.

  
  


  * •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••



  
  


Roxas needs help with the groceries one day. He tried to grab all the bags in one trip, but it’s proving to be a bit too much. Ventus passes, grabs a few bags, but Roxas notices that his roommate is using both hands to check the news on his phone.

He doesn’t question it. Nor does he question the eyes on the back of Ven’s neck, shooting him a wink. Nor does he question that moment a few days later when Ventus holds both of Roxas’s hands in his own and brushes through his hair all at once, doesn’t question the voices whispering reassurances to him, doesn’t question the twenty or so eyes blinking up at him, doesn’t question the circle of light dancing around Ven’s head-

And Roxas definitely doesn’t question the feathers brushing against his wrist, the wings wrapping around him, that soft light they give off-

He does, however, ask Ventus if he did the dishes. Ventus shakes his head, Roxas blinks, and suddenly Ventus is in their little kitchen, looking as human as he usually does.

  
  


  * •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••



  
  


He’s hiding in the lights one day. Roxas can’t see him but he can feel Ven’s presence, feel his hands holding Roxas’s own, brushing through Roxas’s hair, tracing his cheek....

Ventus is there, all around him. Roxas can see his eyes, in the walls, on the carpet, staring down on him from the ceiling. Roxas can feel his breath along his neck, breezing through his hair.

“ _Roxas_ ,” Ventus’s voice gently shakes through Roxas’s skull, echos in his bones. “ _You forgot to take out the trash_.”

“Oh, Monday already? Ah, I’ll get right on it.”

Roxas can feel his roommate smiling at him, and he smiles back before making his way to the kitchen.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Ventus is sitting in the dark. Two arms, two legs, two eyes. Staring at the tv, acting human as he often does. Roxas sits next to him.

Doesn’t take much otherworldly presence or telepathic messages for Roxas to tell Ventus is sad.

“Bad day?” Roxas asks, plopping down on the couch besides his friend.

“Yeah, somethin’ like that,” Ventus whispers, voice cracking. 

“...Bout Professor Eraqus?” Roxas asks gently. “He’s... still pretty ill, huh?”

Ventus nods.

“Humans are so fragile....”

Huh. That’s the first time Ventus had said something like that, regarded himself as something ... _other_.

“...Wanna talk about it?”

Ventus shrugs. Roxas can see his eyes glistening with tears-

“...Y’know, some of us are pretty resilient,” Roxas whispers. “Humans, I mean.”

Ventus stares forwards still.

“...Some of us have to be _real_ strong, to have a...an angel as their roommate.”

“...You still think I’m an angel? Heh, maybe you’re not as smart as I took you for,” Ventus whispers, smiling though his voice is mirthless.

Ominous. Nothing new, though.

“...I just mean that... I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon,” Roxas says. 

“...Promise-?”

Now Ventus is looking at him, a very, very fearful look in his eyes. It’s nothing new, how he looks so human, but there’s a sorrow in his eyes that almost makes Roxas forget that Ventus is anything but human.

. . .

Roxas presses his lips to Ven’s.

He doesn’t question the fact that Ven kisses him back and Roxas definitely doesn’t question how utterly human it feels when Ventus falls into his arms and cries.


End file.
